Business or Pleasure?
by fluffythefish99
Summary: Two years after he completed his 8th year at Hogwarts, Draco Leaves for Romania to find the missing ingredient to his new potion. Little does he know that Harry Potter, newly qualified auror, is heading their at exactly the same time to find a hidden fugitive. If they bump in to each other, will it be the holiday from hell or from heaven? Drarry fic, Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

"Business or pleasure?"

A Harry Potter fanfic.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything and this is just for fun not profit.**

**A/N: Here's my new fic! The M rating comes into play later. I was going to do just one chapter originally but then a plot for a multi-chapter kinda developed in my head****. ****I'm actually really excited about this fic, as I had to do a bit of research about Romania and things so it wasn't something I could just write like my last fic Purpose. Please R&amp;R! Enjoy **

"Okay, so Charlie will be waiting for you in the next to the Râuşor lake okay? That's where your portkey will arrive." Wow, Hermione sounded anxious.

"Yeah I kn-"Harry started

"Then he's going to take you up into mountains where the Dragons are, for the love of god stay safe, and that's where you do all your work on which dragon keeper is the hidden fugitive from Romania that their government refused to deal with so now we had to send someone over and it had to you like you hadn't been through enough you're only twenty it was only two years ago you're only just fresh off your auror training this man's a known killer yet they thought you'd be best for the job maybe we should ask someone else to do it Harry you still have time to change your mind I mean for Merlin's sake it's not like you have to prove yourself this is SO STUPID Harry!"

Harry and Ron gaped at her.

"Bloody hell. Bloody hell. Hermione he's umm an adult now babe he can take care of himself…" Ron quaked under his fiancée's gaze.

"Hermione. I love you. You are my sister. But please stop worrying, I'm going to be fine, I've dealt with worse before and I've always come out of it." Harry tried to comfort her. In vain apparently.

"Harry! We won't be with you this time! It's just going to be you! _Alone_!" She said it like he didn't understand what alone meant. He knew perfectly well.

"Yeah well be and Charlie and a bunch of dragons but hey…" Harry muttered under his breath.

"What was that HARRY POTTER?"

Shit.

"Ooookay, me thinks you should spend less time around my mother babe; she's rubbing off on you. Anyway, Harry get your arse outside or you're going to miss your portkey, mate." Ron smiled at him.

Harry checked his watch. Shit.

"Okay, I'm off!" And with that he bolted out the door into the Burrow's front yard, Ron and Hermione following hastily behind him. Hermione picked up a wellie from the yard and handed it to him with some reluctance.

"Here Harry. Promise me you'll be safe!" Hermione hated saying goodbyes, especially after the battle of Hogwarts.

But then Ron took him aside.

"One minute, Mione!" He called to her. "Harry, you do know that if you miss the wedding she'll kill you." Ron told him earnestly.

"Yeah I know mate, but I should be back way before June. It's only the 10th of April and I'm scheduled for just the month."

"Talking about just a month… how many nights out of thirty do you reckon you'll be in Charlie's bed?"

"_Ron_!" Harry blushed.

"Well seriously though, you're gay, Charlie's gay and you're both young! It's not like you're gonna say no to sex…"

"I can't believe we're talking about this. He's your _brother! _I mean for Merlin's sake Ron… I don't just have sex with every gay dude you know." Harry pressed.

"Mate, you're going to be out there for a month. A month with no sex? We have needs mate, Charlie said he would anyway so… although he might have been drunk at the time" Ron trailed of in thought.

Luckily, the portkey started to glow blue at that moment, so Harry didn't have to find a way to conceal from Ron the fact that Charlie and himself had already made arrangements that Harry would bring lube with him, as it was hard to get in the mountains of Romania, funnily enough.

"Harry!" Hermione ran up to them and gave him a huge hug. Ron did the same.

"I'll be back before the wedding Mione, I love you both!"

"Bye Harry!" They shouted together. Then the portkey and Harry vanished in a flash of brilliant white and blue.

**Draco's POV**

"Mother, this is big. This is really big, and I'll be back before you know it. Do you know how big my name will be if I'm right about the Pholeuon comani being the last key ingredient as a counteract for veritusirum?"

"Draco Malfoy, I am very proud of you. That doesn't mean I can't worry about you now as well." Narccissa spared a rare smile for her only son. "I just wish that this round fungus beetle wasn't native to Romania, of all places. I mean as it's also the home to all those fumbling dragon keeper fools. Not to mention their dragons." Narccissa shivered slightly.

"I won't be near there if I can help it Mother; I'll just find the beetle, test it in my potion and come home. Probably famous. But I will have _earned_ it, not like idiots with scars on their foreheads." He muttered the last part.

"Yes well, that is all very well and good, but what about poor Miss Parkinson. She will miss you, and I would like a grandchild _before_ you get killed by dragons." She tutted.

"How many times Mother! Pansy and I are finished! We are NOT together any longer." Draco felt his ager flaring, and fought to keep calm. They had had this conversation numerous amounts of times but his mother refused to see it. "You will get your heir Mother; just not a daughter in law called Pansy Parkinson." Draco reiterated.

"Fine, fine." Narccissa waved a hand carelessly, "I want you back in two weeks tops, the presentation of national potion awards is in three weeks and it will take you a week to get your antidote to veritusirum certified." She stated.

"I promise Mother, I will probably be back in a week and a half. Provided I don't get distracted," Draco tried for a joke.

His mother remained stony faced. Draco sighed, he needed out of this house. Romania was a happy coincidence; he just needed to remember what smiling felt like. Heaven forbid he may actually laugh on this holiday- sorry business trip. He sighed again.

"Your portkey is ready Draco. I wish you luck on your trip. Goodbye my son." She handed him a silver vase, slightly glowing.

"I love you, Mother. Very much so." Draco told her, Trying to insert some normalcy into their conversation. Most normal families said that they loved each other when saying goodbye.

"I also Draco, I also. Go now." Little did he know that she was dying inside not to let her emotions show and that she just wanted to hold her son, but the rules and character Lucius had installed into her were firm. Even now he was in Azkaban; it would take a while to be herself again, after thirty years of subdued marriage.

Draco took the portkey from his mother and pecked her on the cheek. Then in a flash of white and blue light he vanished.

Vanished to Romania.


	2. Chapter 2

"**Business or pleasure?" **

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; everything is the amazing J K Rowling's. I just own the plot **

**A/N: Hey there, ready for the second chapter? This is where the M rating comes into play, so expect some slash. Also I want to thank 'shadowstar2000' who has been really supportive of my fics, I really appreciate it. So here we go!**

**Harry's P.o.v**

Ugh. Harry and Charlie had had to do side-along apparition from the Râuşor Lake up into the mountains where the dragons were kept, as Harry wouldn't have known where to apparate to. But still… he felt there was something slightly patronising about it, and he was sure it made him queasier than normal apparition. Ugh.

"Hold on Harry, we're about to go through the borders of the disillusionment charm." Charlie started sending vibrations into the air with his wand. They had apparated into the undergrowth just behind them as, like in Hogwarts, you couldn't apparate directly into the place. Harry didn't know how he felt about this trip but he was mostly excited. I mean Dragons in the wild? Awesome. Unless he met anymore nesting Horntails…

But really, Harry was happy. He was breathing in fresh air, not office air and He was dark wizard catching, his favourite mission in life. Honestly, after The Great War, Harry wasn't sure he'd ever want to see a dark wizard again. But as it turned out, Harry didn't really know how to live without the chase. He'd missed the adrenalin rush and the satisfaction so he'd gone back to Hogwarts to achieve his NEWT's in order to become an Auror. Harry had ended up having his very first quiet, uneventful year at Hogwarts, and as a result, Harry's results had been quite extraordinary. He got 'Outstanding' in DADA, Transfiguration _and potions_. No-one had expected that for sure. His others were all exceeds expectations, so He had secured his place in the auror training course along with Ron. Hermione, however, had opted as a teacher, and had in fact gone to teach muggle-studies at Hogwarts. Harry and Ron had on a secret bet that Hermione would make headmistress. Harry was 20 years, Ron was 15. But they had unsurprisingly agreed to keep this from Hermione's knowledge.

But an important revelation for Harry had come around in his eighth year. He had very accidently stumbled across Dean and Blaise making out in an empty classroom one time, and it had stirred up something inside him, like it was _hot_, really hot. He hadn't known that Blaise was gay, or that Dean was bisexual but he had hastily closed the door and left the room. A month of thinking and confusion passed, and then one night Harry had decided to talk to Dean about it. When Harry had explained how he had walked in on him and Blaise before, Dean had told him that as far as he knew, Blaise and he were the only guys in the year that played for the other team but that being this way wasn't something to be ashamed of, and that it was actually quite fun. That night had sealed it really, thought Harry, looking back. Dean really _was_ a good kisser…

Back in the present, Harry jerked awake from his daydream and followed Charlie through the disillusionment charm, what he saw was beautiful. They had come out of the forest into a huge clearing, at least 15 miles square, filled with dragons of all shapes and sizes.

"We call it 'compensare de magie' that's Romanian for clearing of magic" Charlie said. Harry just stared, there were Swedish Short-snouts drinking from a large lake to the left, Norwegian Ridgebacks Blowing fire at each other, a Horntail and Chinese Fireball battling in the sky and baby green dragons with tiny golden horns peeking out of their skulls playing right in front of them.

"Oh!" Harry exclaimed, "What are those" He pointed at the babies.

"That's the Dragon native to hear, the Romanian Longhorn, do you like them" He smiled.

"They're beautiful! It's- this place is beautiful! I mean wow, Charlie you're so lucky! Working here all the time." Harry exclaimed, and Charlie laughed at the child like wonder in his voice.

"Meh, there are ups, there are downs…But don't get too excited, you're here on business remember?" Charlie winked at him, and Harry found himself slightly flushed. "Right, we walk around the edge of the clearing Harry, so we don't get burned," he stuck his tongue out, "it's about a couple of miles walk this way to the sleeping and eating and all things human rooms. Wands out Harry, you know the conjunctivitis curse yeah? Cause Hermione'll kill me if you get burned or in general can't attend the wedding in immaculate condition…" He joked and Harry let out a throaty chuckle.

"Yeah I got it no worries; it was the first thing she drilled into head when she found out I was coming here" Harry reassured.

They chatted about this and that on the way to the human quarters, Harry asked lots of questions about the things he saw, and Charlie asked how things were back home. They never really discussed Harry's job here, it was like a holiday, and that was awesome. Soon enough Harry saw the outlines of a series of white rock buildings up ahead. Charlie told him how there were spells to keep the dragons out and fireproofers on the buildings just in case they go through. Charlie led him first into the largest building on the block.

"So in hear is kind of our lounging and eating place, cafe's over there, computers there, books, offices and toilet." Charlie pointed at each thing as he said it. "Oh and- Emily! Hi there, this is Harry, Harry this is Emily one of my good friends, specialises in the longhorn" He introduced them.

"Hey Harry, how's it going?" She hugged him and even though they had never met, Harry felt comfortable around her already. She was a tall black girl, with long strait hair swept up into a ponytail and a wide smile settled on to kind features. Harry sensed she never had a harsh word to say about anybody.

"Great thanks, it's good to meet you Emily, and Romania well," he gestured around him, "well it's beautiful." Harry concluded.

"Don't you know it, and hey if you need any help with anything around here, or finding something just shout kay?"

"Sure, thanks" Harry smiled.

"No probs, but I'm just going on duty now, see ya both at tea later" And she waved as she walked out.

"Yeah, so everyone is really nice hear, and eager to meet you, which I know you don't want, so I told them to reign it in" Charlie told him.

"Thanks Charlie I really appreciate that." Harry was indeed grateful, he hated being famous.

"Okay well, I expect you want to see your room now and dump your bags in it and stuff, so this way mate"

The walked out of the public room and headed towards a long corridor-ish shaped building. They went in and Harry found himself walking down a hall with numbered doors along the wall on each side, it kind of reminded him of a hotel. "Your room is 37, so on the left just here, here's the key, awesome. My room is 23, if you ever… need anything. So you get settled, and then come back into the public rooms when you're done and we'll go and see the head of this settlement about your mission." Charlie turned to go but stuffed a piece of paper into Harry's hand first, and then he was gone.

Harry went into his room to find a plain but nice single bed, table, armchair and small bathroom. He dumped his bag on the bed, before sitting in the armchair and reading Charlie's note.

"_Harry,_

_Meet me in my room tonight at 9 o'clock. Bring that lube, and wear your tight jeans. You know the ones I said I liked last Christmas._

_See you then,_

_Charlie" _

Oh god yes. He could not wait for this.

Harry had gone to talk to the head hear after his dinner, the conversation had gone something like this:

"Ahh, so the famous Harry Potter is here to vanquish evil I see. My name is Nickolas Treatman. You _may_ call me Nickolas." Treatman said in quite a pompous voice, like calling him that was some great honour.

Immediately Harry groaned inwardly, He was one of _those_. The ones that were glad Voldemort was gone, but were jealous of all the attention Harry got. He didn't ask for it!

"Hello there, so how is the situation here?" Better get down to business Harry had thought, the less chance spent with this man the better!

"Another two very valuable eggs have gone missing in the last week, we have even had room checks but we cannot find them. The fugitive that is hiding here is obviously making the most of it." He said grudgingly.

"Okay, well I will start work in the morning but I'm going to need access to certain papers and records here" Harry added.

"Fine, fine. My assistant Thom is at your disposal for your stay here. Ask him for the papers you need and such. You can meet him in the morning; also, I have allocated you a desk just up the hall from me. If you come here at 11o'clock tomorrow, Thom will show you. Will that be all for now?" Nickolas enquired.

"Perfect, yes thanks. Until tomorrow then." And Harry got up to leave.

"Goodnight Mr. Potter"

When 9o'clock came that night, Harry was so ready to relax. That Treatman dude had stressed him out, and he felt the pressure already. He needed to prove himself to the aurors. Harry left his room and wondered down the hall to room 23: Charlie. He knocked twice and Charlie let him in to a much more decorated and altered version of Harry's room. For example, Charlie had a double bed and many photographs around the room along with a couple of quidditch posters. On the far wall Charlie had patio doors covered by thin white curtains that were blowing in the breeze coming from the doors.

"Wow Charlie, your room is _nice_" Harry complimented. Charlie chuckled. "What?" asked Harry.

"If I got a quid every time you said 'wow' this holiday Harry..." He chuckled again.

"Hey!" Harry said indignantly, and pushed Charlie back onto the bed, all the while laughing. The first kiss was gentle, reuniting lips and remembering how to mould around each other. The second was quicker, more passionate. "God, Charlie… I've missed you" Charlie growled in response and rolled them over so he was on top, pressing kisses down Harry's neck. They didn't waste much time taking their clothes off, and soon they were rubbing against each other madly, still kissing. Until Charlie dipped his head down and took Harry's erection into his mouth, and Harry moaned in response.

"More!" He demanded, and soon he was near the edge, trembling in Charlie's arms, until fell over it, screaming out the other man's name.

They lay in bed later, snuggled up under the covers, and were still talking. That was the good thing about Charlie, thought Harry, there was never an awkward silence between them, and it was refreshing. Soon though Harry asked:

"Should I go back to my room Charlie, so it's not obvious tomorrow what happened when we both come out of your room? I mean I can sneak back to my room right now with my stealthy ninja moves…" Charlie laughed at that.

"Harry I don't care if it's obvious, everyone here knows I'm gay, so whatever I don't care, it's up to you" He spoke gently.

"Well I sure as hell don't care, I can tell you I'm perfectly used to the oh-so-not-quiet whispers about me" Harry said.

"Well then stay here Harry, stay with me." The he turned his head and kissed Harry with a fire to rival any Dragon's.

**A/N: So I really hope you like it! Next chapter to follow soon, lots of love fluffythefish99 xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

"**Business or Pleasure?"**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (sad face)**

**A/N: Hello there, this was such a fun chapter to write cause you've got to love a bit of Draco, especially getting all hot and sweaty in the jungle! Sorry it's so late by the way, I've been busy busy busy, but I haven't stopped writing :D So let chapter three commence!**

**Draco's p.o.v-**

Jeez the humidity in this jungle is just like, whoa. But Draco could ignore it if he focused on his plan: to find that special Pholeuon Comani to finish his antidote. Merlin, he couldn't _wait_ for the looks on everyone's faces when he becomes famous. (Well, famous for being a good guy anyway.) Admiration, on his old schools friend's. Jealousy, on other up and coming potion master's. Forgiveness, on the faces of hundreds who still see him as a death eater. And finally, finally, pride. On his mother's face, that's what he needed.

He had only been here a couple of sleeps; he was in a B&amp;B down in Bucharest; the capital city. It was a charming place, kind of like London with the river and parliament buildings, but the architecture was different. The buildings were shaped almost like something out of an Arabian night, and at night everything was lit up like the city was actually on fire! Glowing and pulsing with life. In the day he would apparate up into the mountains to search for the native beetle. It was the perfect holiday, in the day he had adventure and beautiful scenery, and at night… well, you could say that there were a few nightclubs in Bucharest.

It was Tuesday today, he had arrived on a Saturday and expected to be home a week on Wednesday, so he still had plenty of time left to find his beetle. Unfortunately, the beetle was a browny colour exactly the same as the forest, so it could take some time to find it. Each day he cleared one area of forest or mountain and today he was due to search at the Râuşor Lake. He secretly prayed that he would never find or run into the dragon keepers, but no one knew where they hid. He just wanted to keep to himself, and complete muggle strangers, well… for a night anyway. He had learnt to abandon his reservations about muggles. Heaven knows a witch or wizard would never have sex with him now, so he had learnt to settle for the muggles. Some of them were actually pretty hot and good in bed too, and of course they weren't blinded by their hatred for him so they thought that he was quite hot as well, which did wonders for his previously battered ego.

Draco had breakfast in his room this morning, poring over maps and such, looking for the best spot to apparate to. When he had finished he went downstairs and said his farewells to the muggle on duty and headed out into the back alley. He apparated just to the side of the lake and headed of into the forest, casting his summoning charms as he went.

After three hours of searching, Draco came to a beautiful cliff top, were the trees blocking the view had been cut down and there was a flat rock perfect to sit on. Draco decided to have lunch there. When he sat down and looked out at the view he sighed in satisfaction. It was jaw-droppingly beautiful, and the perfect place to have his pumpkin pasty. He sat there for longer than he should have done, considering he was on a tight schedule, but the view was addictive. He just had to make himself leave. Eventually, Draco got up and carried on searching the forest.

Another four hours later he was on his way back down to his apparition point, with no luck of finding the beetle. He decided to stop at his lunch point again for coffee from his flask. The place was almost magical; he hadn't smiled so much since his third year in Hogwarts. And the best part? It was his, entirely. He doubted anyone else had a clue it was there; Romania's mountains were so remote. However, much to his surprise and outrage, when he neared the spot he heard voicing coming from the rock. Draco quickly concealed himself in the trees and listened.

"It's beautiful Charlie; I don't know how I'm going to leave." Oh Merlin, that voice was horrifically familiar. But it was impossible. There was no way it was… him.

"You know you can always come back, nobody ever said you couldn't take a holiday from the aurors office" A second, unfamiliar voice replied. But Draco had a sinking feeling he knew who it was anyway.

"Charlie- it's harder than that. I want to prove myself, there are people out there. Well, they think that I don't deserve anything I have, they think I just got everything out of luck and that they could have done a better job-"

"Stop that! You _know _you worked for this job. Harry they offered it to you straight after the war, but you said no, and went back to Hogwarts to get your N.E.W.T's. Surely that says something!" If Draco had any doubt of who it was before, he didn't now. It was Harry effing Potter, and Draco would bet his arm that the other man was Charlie Weasley, the redhead who went off to be a dragon keeper.

"But other people don't see it that way Charlie! They think I'm vain, attention seeking even. They couldn't know that the way I was brought up as a little kid stopped me from ever being any of those things, and if I ever told about my childhood? Well, people'd probably say that I was putting round a sob story." Potter sounded like he'd given up. And Draco, Draco had never given a thought to Harry's life before Hogwarts, well other than to make snide remarks about it. And what did he mean 'about the way he'd been brought up'. Was he disciplined, around other horrible vain people whom he didn't want to be like or abused? What? What was it? For some reason, Draco felt ashamed that he would be one of the people saying Harry was putting around a 'sob story'. Because hearing him so vulnerable and scared, with only a friend listing, made it so much more real and truthful.

"Harry you listen to me," the Weasley sounded determined, "It doesn't matter what other people think of you! You have us, your friends! Ron, Mione, Luna, Nev, Gin and me. We love you Harry! I-I love you. So other people's opinions aren't import-"

"Oh for fuck's sake Charlie of course they are! You don't GET it! You never have, it's like you're a naive child!" Harry burst out.

Silence. Then-"Charlie I'm sorry, look, just give some alone time to work through things. Please, I can find my way back myself." He really didn't sound sorry.

"Fine. I'll leave you to your thoughts then _Harry_." The 'pop' sound indicated Charlie's disapperation. Draco was completely intrigued. So he crept closer, and slowly Harry came into view through the branches. He had his head in his hands, and his ebony hair fell across his features. Slowly, silently he moved and then- _snap! _A twig under his feet had broken and Draco just saw Harry lift his head up before he dived behind the nearest tree.

"Who's there?" Wow he never let his guard down did he? Couldn't he just put it down to an animal? And like magic, he heard Potter sigh and chanced a look round the tree. Phew, Harry had gone back to looking at the view. But he did have a really odd grin on his face….

"You know, if you come out, I promise not to hex you. Draco." He said slyly.

Draco's heart sank into his stomach, but then he scolded himself. It's just _Potter_, just harmless Potter. So he said, in the snidest voice he could manage.

"Well well, look who it is. What on earth are you doing away from your safe little haven? And Potter if you tried to hex me, you'd be on the floor in 30 seconds max." Smashed it.

"Okay _come on_, a minute." Harry was grinning. What the fuck? Where's the snarky come back? The easy to anger persona? Shit, Draco didn't know how to do banter with Harry Potter. But Hell if he didn't try.

"40, if I'm having a bad day" and raised his eyebrows.

Harry laughed, it sounded real. It made him look nice too, his face lit up and he looked handsome- wait what?

"And are you?" Harry questioned. "Having a bad day I mean?"

Draco was too confused. Did Harry Potter just ask him how he was? Like he didn't detest him. Nobody talks to him now, let alone pleasantly. And let alone Potter, whom he didn't think he'd ever said a nice word to. So he said something really clever like "umm..."

"Oh for God's sake, what are we still in school? You want me to shout at you for probably not doing very much? Nah Draco, that would bore me now. I want to know you, never did before" He seemed to take contempt from the shell-shocked look on Draco's face.

So Draco took the offensive.

"Well what about you?" He demanded. "Sounds like you're having some self-doubt issues, and what the hell were you talking about with your childhood?"

Harry sighed. "How long were you listening for?" He asked.

"Since you started talking about proving yourself and all that shit" Draco answered. Harry motioned for Draco to sit next to him on the rock and Draco, with some trepidation, sat.

"After my parents died I was taken to live with my Aunt and Uncle. They were the worst sort of muggles, and they wanted nothing to do with me. They didn't see magic as brilliant, like another muggle would. They thought I was a freak, and deserved to be treated as such. I grew up hating myself even though I didn't know what for. I never knew magic existed you see, until I was about nine years old. I noticed the strange things that I could do, like shrinking a jumper, or growing my hair impossibly quickly. I got my own opinions about things, and knew the way the Dursleys treated wasn't right. But they became scared of my new found strength; they locked me in the tiny cupboard under our stairs without food, sometimes for days. I cooked and did all of their cleaning, until my hands were red raw. I slaved away in their garden until blisters burst on my fingers. And my thanks? More hungry nights locked in a cupboard that I couldn't fit my torso into now." His anger grew as he spoke, his passion raising the hairs on the back of Draco's neck.

"Harry…" Draco just didn't have words. And all this time he had though Harry Potter was a spoilt brat. All this time he had _made fun _of Harry for not having a family who loved him, secretly thinking his situation was just the opposite. But Harry had grown up alone, knowing only a world of cruelty and neglect. And Draco had laughed at him. _Hated_ him for the attention he got, that Draco so desperately craved. He could see now that with an upbringing like Harry's, a person could never be vain. But for some reason that was all Draco had seen in Harry for 10 years of their lives. "Nothing I can say… I'm so sorry." Harry would never believe him.

"I don't want your pity Malfoy." It was the first time Harry had called him Malfoy since school. And it felt wrong now; Draco would do anything to go back to that first name basis.

"I didn't mean I was sorry for your upbringing Harry, although it is appalling, I meant that I am sorry for the way I treated you for a decade. I was stupid and young and… jealous. Harry I was so jealous of all the attention you got, but I see now that you never asked for any of it. So I am sorry, but I doubt you'll ever see that." Draco gave him the puppy eyes.

"Oh Draco, I'm so past holding on to grudges, the more people I have on my side that better." He admitted.

"Um Harry, no offence, well actually yeah but 90% of the world is on your side. You know how many people there are on mine? Well adding you that makes about 0.000001% so…"

Harry laughed, he put his hand on Draco's shoulder but Draco didn't flinch away. It felt right. "Oh Draco, fair enough, I promise as soon as we get back to England we'll work on your rep together, all though from what I hear, you don't really need my help. Aren't you close to becoming an award winning potions master?" Harry winked at him.

It was Draco's turn to laugh. "Yeah that's why I'm here actually. I'm trying to find the last ingredient to my antidote, but the little bugger of a beetle is proving hard to find" Draco said.

Harry's eyes were glued to his. "You look so animated when you talk about your potion, it's nice to see. It's like I can see the hope you have."

Out of nowhere, Draco remembered the conversation he had heard between Harry and Charlie. Hadn't the latter said something like, 'I-I love you'. Did he and Charlie have a thing going on? Did Harry like guys then? Draco was looking at Harry's lips and suddenly his own were on them. Merlin, nothing had ever felt so right. He was kissi-

Quick as a flash Draco was stood up and was walking backwards. He was horrified. "I…ah…umhuh"

What the fuck had he been thinking! Well that's exactly the point, he hadn't been thinking! He had to get out of there. Right now. So with as much concentration as he could muster, he disapperated to the lake with a 'pop', leaving Harry as speechless as a baby, tracing his lips with his fingers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Business or Pleasure**

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I don't have an excuse! Here's a new chapter, I hope you like it; tell me what you think! Lots of love, fluffythefish99 xxx**

**Harry's p.o.v**

When Harry had gotten back to his room from the forest, it was to find a note under had been pushed under his door. Reluctant to read what he was expecting, Harry somewhat drew out opening up the folded letter; smoothing out the creases unnecessarily.

_Harry,_

_Listen I didn't mean to argue with you, I'm sorry, even if I still believe what I said was true. But my point is Harry; I can't stand to have the rest of your time here be awkward because of me. So let's just put whatever this silly thing is aside, that way you can get on, and I can (hopefully) get you back. I need to talk to you in person about that actually. But for heaven's sake let's be friends, if not more… anyway, I'll talk to you about that later._

_Love, Charlie X_

Suspicions confirmed, Harry laid down the note on his bedside table, and tried to think on what to do. He didn't like Charlie in the way Harry was sure Charlie like him, it was obvious in the note. It really was just sex, but now it had to end. He couldn't lead Charlie on. The only thing to do now was to tell him, whenever Harry next saw him, Harry promised to himself that he would pull the other man over and talk to him.

Now on to the other, rather more curious, prospect. Harry had spent the entire walk back to the 'compensare de magie' flabbergasted at the kiss. Who wouldn't? If your life long nemesis suddenly showed more than just civility towards you, you'd be pretty damn confused. Harry didn't even know Draco was gay, or maybe he was bi. It didn't matter; he was gorgeous. Harry pondered on what the meaning behind the kiss could have been. Draco probably didn't have many friends, and Harry doubted there were many witches or wizards that would be in a relationship with him, because of the associations he carried. So maybe he was in desperate need of some attention, especially from someone who understood him, and that's all this kiss was. That would explain the running off quickly afterwards, it was probably just as unexpected to him as it was to Harry.

Of course there was another explanation, one that would explain everything… but no, it couldn't be. There was no way that Draco Malfoy could have a crush on him, on Harry Potter. He couldn't care for him, he couldn't be tender to him, and he couldn't… love him. But that Kiss! There had been fire in it! Passion in it, that even Harry, master of secrets, couldn't hide from himself. There was just _something_ that was bugging him! He hadn't felt this animated about a person before.

Harry had to kiss him again. He knew it there and then. He needed more of whatever it was he had gotten, just to make sure he hadn't been imagining it. But how could he start? Romania was a huge country! How was he supposed to find Draco in the whole of it? It would be more sensible, more practical, to wait until they were both back in England. Harry would easily be able to visit Draco there, and do whatever he needed to. So Harry got on with paperwork revolving around his case. But it took only five minutes of staring at the same sentence on coop security to realise he wasn't going to be able to concentrate on anything until this matter with Draco was settled.

It was on that note that Harry got out his map of Romania and started brainstorming. Bucharest seemed like a likely place, being the capital city, but it was big. Huge in fact. But he had to start somewhere, so he reached for his lap top and searched up places to stay in Bucharest. _Bugger_. That's intense. He needed Hermione; she would have a locator spell or something he could use! Looking around the room for inspiration, his eyes fell on the grate and cup of floo powder next to it. He _could _talk to Hermione! Assuming she was at the burrow… Rushing to the grate, he threw and handful of powder into the fire, shouted "The burrow", and stuck his head into the flames, leaving his bottom half behind him in Romania.

With a sickening sensation, his head and face travelled cross countries to the fire in the kitchen of the burrow. Sure enough, there she was, sipping butterbeer at the kitchen table, pouring over some very important looking letters.

"Butterbeer Mione? I half expected green tea." Harry greeted her.

She jumped so fiercely she sloshed said beverage all down her front, and then screamed "Harry!" looking madly down at the fire place.

"Harry, how are you? How's it going- the mission? Are you finished? Are you coming home early? Did you catch him already? Oh Harry I'm so pro-"

Harry hastily interrupted her.

"No, no no, Hermione no. Jeez I'm not that good! But it's going fairly well thank you; I seem to be closer to finding the means in which the thief is using to get at the eggs. But I still need to cross check that with possible suspects yet!" He explained.

"Oh, sorry Harry, I got over excited! The wedding preparations are coming on so well! I've decide on Ginny and Luna's dresses- what did you say you called for again Harry?" she seemed to realise that she's started to go off on one.

"I didn't, yet!" Harry chuckled.

"Sorry Harry! What is it you'd like?" She smiled kindly at him.

"I need your advice on how to find someone? There's someone I'm looking for, who I think is staying down in Bucharest-"

"The capital?"

"Exactly. Bucharest is a huge place, there's no way that I know of to find someone in a crowded city. But you know everything Mione, can it be done?" Harry questioned.

"Well of course it can Harry. Honestly, don't you read? Do you remember our fourth year at Hogwarts? You were about to do the final task- in the maze- and I taught you the 'four point' spell?" Harry nodded in answer, and she went on, "well there's an adaptation of that spell that can point you not to north, but to the person that you are seeking." She seemed pleased with herself.

"Hermione have I ever told you your brilliant?" Harry joked.

"Funnily enough, it's usually in situations like this when you mention it." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Haha," he said sarcastically, "so what's the adaptation?"

"Well you say 'point me' like you usually do, but then you whisper the person you're searching for's name, then the spell carries on as usual. Harry can I ask who you're looking for? Is it to do with your mission or-?"

"No, actually it's kind of personal." When she opened her mouth to speak he rushed on, "but I'll tell you when I get home! I just want to do it face to face is all." She smiled at that.

"Erm Harry, I hate to break this to you, but we are-"

"Oh shut up" They both laughed at that. "Mione I'd better get on, I need to find this person and find the thief as well, so I have a feeling I'm going to need all the time I can get!" He smiled at her in thanks.

"Okay Harry, stay safe, and be back in time for the rehearsal!" She warned.

"Wouldn't miss it. Bye Mione!"

As he pulled himself out of the grate he heard a faint "Bye Harry!"

He missed Mione; she always made him laugh, even if she did it by making him feel like an idiot sometimes! Wasting no time, Harry looked at his map and decided on the best place to apparate too, he decided to go now, while he still had plenty of daylight left.

Smiling to himself, he hoisted his rucksack containing water, and a couple of snack bars, onto his shoulders and apparated to a woodland area inside the Parcul Tineretului Park, situated just in the south of the city. He pulled his wand out of his back pocket, still not out of that bad habit Mad Eye had told him off for all those years ago, and laid it flat on the palm of his hand.

"Point me, Draco Malfoy." Whispered Harry, anticipation building up inside of him. His wand rose about an inch off of his hand and pointed in a roughly North-west direction. Unsurprising, Harry thought to himself, of course he'd be staying in the city centre. Excited at the prospect of seeing Draco again soon, Harry cast a disillusionment charm over himself (aware he couldn't be seen wandering around following a wand in front of muggles) and set off.

He'd only been walking for about twenty minutes, when his wand seemed to point him inside of a chique looking building on his left. Harry's heartbeat quickened when he saw the B&amp;B sign hanging just above the doorway, so he slipped inside and put away his wand. The little house was homely, with little flowering pot plants everywhere and ornate lanterns hung from the ceiling that seemed to omit a warming glow. Harry walked down the carpeted hall, to a little desk at the far end. A plump kind faced middle aged muggle sat at the desk, with her nose almost buried in a juicy romance novel. Of course Harry couldn't be sure it was romance, as the title was in Romanian, but the pink colouring gave it away. With the stealth of a wanderer, Harry slowly leaned around the woman so he could see the occupancy book so blatantly open on her desk. It read:

_Anca Eastry- Room 1._

_Draco Malfoy- Room 3._

_Anghel Postuan- Room 4._

Still under his disillusionment charm, Harry moved away from the kind faced muggle at the desk, and meandered through doors until he found the stairs. Hands shaking, palm sweating, elephants stomping around in his stomach, Harry approached the door clearly labelled _'3'_.

Stooping outside the door, Harry desperately tried to slow and quieten his heartbeat. Breathe Harry breathe, he thought to himself. He counted to five deep breaths, and then raised his hand to knock. Using all of his willpower to conquer his un-Gryffindor like nerves, he knocked once.

Twice.

And then waited and hoped for fate to come and get him.


End file.
